The eye imaging system of the present invention is designed to capture the image of the structures in the posterior chamber of the human eye, including the retina, and any structures within the same. regions of the vitreous. Fundus cameras using 35 mm film have been used in the past for photographing the eye. However, such cameras have various limitations, are technically challenging to operate, and are limited in use. The present imager provides super wide-angle viewing of the ocular fundus, with capability for color fundus imaging, fluorescein angiography and stereoimaging. The present imager can resolve approximately 80% of the retina and capture the image with consistent digital quality. The sharp digital resolution is important to the documentation of a patient's condition for diagnosis or before and after treatment especially for a series taken over an extended period of time. The present imager provides captured digital images which may be viewed and studied immediately on a monitor screen, stored digitally for later examination and comparison, and/or printed out via a printer for hard copy documentation, or sent through telephone lines via a modem.